


Curiosidad

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echizen quería saber qué era lo que Fuji estaba haciendo allí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosidad

Los de tercer año ya se habían retirado oficialmente del club, pero Fuji estaba ahí, observando el entrenamiento, tal como había hecho los días anteriores, y esta vez tenía una cámara en sus manos.

Y aunque a Echizen no le importaba lo que Fuji hacía en su tiempo libre, la distracción de tenerlo ahí comenzaba a ser un problema para él, pues preguntarse a qué o a quién le estaba tomando fotos incluso lo había llevado a perder un punto tontamente durante su juego de práctica contra Momoshiro, por lo que era obvio que no podía seguir así.

Hacer que Fuji se fuera sin duda era un imposible, pero sí podía saciar su curiosidad y una vez lo hiciera, podría ignorarlo y concentrarse en su juego.

Con eso en mente, en cuanto finalizó las rutinarias vueltas para terminar el entrenamiento, Echizen fue por una Fanta y regresó por el camino más cercano al enrejado junto al que estaba Fuji.

—¿No deberías estar estudiando, senpai? —comentó cuando estuvo cerca, intentando parecer casual.

Fuji giró en sus talones y alzó su cámara para enfocarla hacia él, sonriendo como de costumbre.

—Eso estoy haciendo —dijo, tomando una foto rápida de Echizen.

Echizen parpadeó, confundido, y luego chasqueó su lengua, molesto, mientras continuó su camino hacia los vestidores.

Esa no había sido una verdadera respuesta y ahora tenía aun más curiosidad.


End file.
